Who Called Our Love Forbidden?
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is a Snape/OC love story. It is a prequal I guess you could say, Violet is the twin sister of Draco Malfoy and a Seer to boot So please R&R and maybe I'll write more.Set during Deathly Hallows, and the epiolgue of DH. Changed a bit for my own reason.


_**A/N:**_

_**I just got watching the newest Harry Potter movie(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2) and was mad that Severus died and was thinking…..hmm I'm gunna save his life so thus Violet Malfoy was born**__**. Yes I have read the books but I mean seeing it happen….sooooo sad And I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Do I look like J.K. Rowling?**_

I stood behind Severus and watched as he fearfully talked to the Dark Lord. The only reason I was allowed in Voldermort's presence was that I was Severus's betrothed and a seer, not a part time one like my professor Sybill Trelawney. I was wondering who of my friends have died, I was surpassing any visions that might hit me when I snapped to attention by Voldermort saying, "Why doesn't it work for me Severus?"

I looked up sharply to see him delicately fingering the Elder Wand. I could tell Severus was slightly confused as he blankly replied, "My-My Lord? I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

Voldermort's tone then became musing and calm, which slightly worried me as I stepped closer to Severus, who put his hand behind his back and silently pushed me back so I was out of danger.

Voldermort then replied with, "No. I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not reveled the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Olivander all those years ago." After a moment he added, "No difference."

And that was were I froze up, Severus and I both sensing danger. I opened my mind to my visions and knew what Voldermort was going to next say, so I sought a way to save my love. I waited until Voldermort spoke the words, "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

I stepped in front Severus and said, "My Lord, wait, you are mistaken."

Severus tried to bring me back but I stepped out of his reach and kneeled in front of Voldermort and he asked, "What do you mean girl?"

I looked down at my hands and stomach and replied, "My Lord if you remember what we told you about the night Dumbledore was killed you would know that Severus is not the true master of the wand."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and bit my tongue so I wouldn't make a sound, Potter, Weasley and Granger were all there under Potter's cloak. I hoped he would listen to my words for they would save his life. Voldermort put his wand under my chin and raised my head so I was looking him in the eye.

He chuckled, "I know you love this man, but if he is not the true owner then who is?"

I stood up and smirked, "Severus may have killed Dumbledore but he did not disarm him. Someone else arrived first and got rid of Dumbledore's wand."

Voldermort sneered, "Tell me already girl. Do not give me seer's riddles."

I bowed my head, "Of course My Lord, the one who disarmed Albus Dumbledore was none other then my brother and twin Draco Malfoy."

Voldermort nodded, "Then I can easily kill him and gain the allegiance of the Elder Wand."

I shook my head, "You are to late My Lord, Draco's wand was overpowered from him weeks ago. By the very boy you are trying to kill." I looked back at Severus and spoke to him in my mind, allowing Harry to hear me as well, "Trust me. I am protecting you Potter, I will save all four of you."

I smiled at Severus, "I am sorry love." I turned back to Voldermort, "But if you wish to you can still kill Severus if it would make you feel any better." While chanting a powerful spell of death over Severus, in my head, because I knew that Voldermort would kill him anyways, or at least think he killed him.

Voldermort swiped the Elder Wand through the air and said in Pareseltongue, "Kill." Severus fell to the ground with a terrible scream, as Nagani attacked Severus. I flinched as Voldermort quietly said, "I regret it." He then took Nagani and disappeared.

I dropped by Severus's side and said to him in our minds' "Let Potter think you died. He needs to know the truth from your memories."

I grabbed Severus's face and pulled it to look at me crying, "Please don't leave me. I am so sorry, I thought he would spare you!" I pressed my hands against the imaginary wound in his neck and said, "Live, you must." I heard footsteps behind me and pulled my wand out turning around finding none other then Potter behind me.

Severus grabbed the front of Potter's clothes, and said, "Take…it…Take…it…"

Potter turned to Granger and said, "I need a vial or something!" Granger handed him with shaking hands a small vial which Potter filled with the memories leaking from Severus.

I started to cry harder as Severus whispered, "Look… at…me…" Then Severus moved no more.

I looked up at Potter, "Go, you'll know what you need to do." I then gasped sharply, putting my hand to my bulging stomach.

Granger dropped next to me, "Violet, what's wrong?"

I inhaled sharply smiling through tears, "By the end of the night I will be a mother."

The 'Golden Trio' looked surprised Granger asking, "Who is the father?"

Before I could say a word I cried out in pain covering my ears, as the voice of Voldermort rang out, "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldermort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a waste. Lord Voldermort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather then face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, women and child you tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Weasley and Granger immediately started to shake there heads and tell Potter that he couldn't. Granger finally made the smart decision and say we all go back to the castle. Potter touched my shoulder and asked, "Violet? Do you want to come with us?"

I shook my head still looking down at Severus, "I will come up in a few minutes. I want to say goodbye."

The three nodded and made there ways out of the shack Potter glancing back only once. When they were gone I pulled the immediate spell off Severus. He coughed and sat up when he saw me he sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Thank god your safe." I pulled back and kissed him which he returned before we broke apart, "I'm sorry, but Potter has to know the truth and he has to think you died. I need you to hide until its over, you can come out and fight as Potter and the Dark Lord start fighting."

Severus nodded and we kissed once more before we parted ways. I hurried up to the great hall where I was greeted by Neville. We hugged and I cried into his arms when everything hit me. He held me until my tears subsided and we broke away. When he left I was just standing there when I caught notice of the Weasley's, they were all surrounding one body and my heart plummeted in my stomach when I got close enough to see who it was.

George grabbed me before I could start screaming, on the ground lay one of my best friends, his twin Fred Weasley. Another round of tears hit me as I looked around, I saw Lavender Brown on the ground. I hurried over to her and knelt down by her. Next to Lavender and me was her best friend Padma Patil, I placed my hand on Padma's shoulder and told her, "It will be fine, I can help her." Padma smiled weakly at me as I pulled my wand out and started to save her life.

Two and a half minutes later Lavender was breathing normally again and I nodded at Padma, "Watch over her, she might need help." I stood up and started over to the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley smiled at me as I embraced her.

I started crying as I said, "I am so sorry Molly, I can't believe he's dead."

Molly broke away and took my face into her hands, "It is fine-"

She was cut off when I doubled over and cried out, I clutched my stomach as I felt my water break. Molly gasped, "Oh dearie, lets get you to Poppy."

I smiled and between panting breaths I said, "I'm going to be a mum aren't I?"

Molly nodded and started me to Poppy, Poppy smiled, "Oh Violet! Lets get you comfortable.

Soon I was on a cot breathing heavily, feeling every contraction, trying not to scream. I looked around, "Where's Severus? Where is he? He has to be here."

Molly patted my hand, "I'm sure he'll be here soon, you are giving birth to his child."

I cried out in pain then joked, "That was a big one."

Molly looked up to her left, "Oh no." I looked up as well and saw through what was left of the windows Voldermort and his followers, at the front was Hagrid carrying something. I pushed my self up, Molly tried to force me down, I shook her off and went outside where the crowd was gathering. I pushed myself to the front where Hermione, Ron and Neville were standing. Hermione looked at me, "Violet you shouldn't be here!"

I shook my head, pointing to Hagrid, "Who is that in Hagrid's arms?"

Before anyone could answer Voldermort's voice boomed over us, "Harry Potter is dead, as you all stayed here, he tried to run and died from it. He tried to save his self, but instead I killed him."

Minerva screamed and it broke my heart to hear such a sound, Harry Potter was dead. Neville broke through the crowd and charms and began talking to the Dark Lord. I couldn't hear what was said, for the pains of child birth began to plague me again.

I bit back a scream of pain as the sorting hat landed on Neville's head, he and the Dark Lord talked a minute more than the sorting hat suddenly burst into flames. At that many people screamed, even a few of the deatheaters.

I doubled over in pain from the pain of birthing, when I looked back up Neville was cutting off Nagani's head and Harry was gone. I smiled but then someone called out my name. I looked over and saw Fenir Greyback. I pulled out my wand and smiled, "Ah Fenir, how good to see you."

Fenir smiled showing his teeth, "Violet, I am so glad you are siding with them. The Dark Lord has given me full permission to do as I please with you."

I quickly shot a stinging hex at him to distract him while I viewed my surroundings. I smiled seeing Harry slowly making his way to Voldermort, while under his cloak. Fenir growled bringing m back to the situation at hand. The hex was gone leaving him fuming mad.

Then we really started to duel, where he got the wand I do not want to know, three minutes later Fenir was completely stunned and possibly dead. I ran to see Molly dueling with my Aunt Bella, and soon Bella was dead. With the exact same smile Cousin Sirius had on his face when he died.

Voldermort turned to Molly with intent to kill when a shield popped up between them, Harry reveled himself and Voldermort smirked. Not everyone noticed Harry, one of the deatheaters came up and shot a killing curse at me.

I dodged it while watching him be hit by another killing curse. I looked up at the face of the person who saved me and was met by the face of Severus. He hugged me, "Oh god Violet are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you so much my love."

He helped me stand up, "The baby?"I laughed before doubling over in pain, "On its way."

Severus kissed me, "We need to get you inside."I shook my head, "Not until its over," I pointed towards Harry and Voldermort, "Look." Everyone stood around Harry and Voldermort and watched as Harry practically tormented Tom. Harry reveled the truth about Severus and I, how we worked against Voldermort and truly for Albus.

When they shot their curses at each other I closed my eyes for the fraction of a second, before looking and seeing Voldermort fall down dead, his wand go flying through the air. I screamed out in pain falling to the ground. Molly, Hermione, Poppy and Severus all crowded in immediately on me.

"The baby's coming now!" I screamed out on pain. Poppy got me into the castle and got me laid down on a cot.

Severus P.O.V.

I grabbed Violet's hand and said, "You can do this darling. Just push."

She turned and yelled at me, "Shut the bloody hell up! Your not the one giving birth!"

Poppy patted her leg as Molly wiped her face, Poppy saying, "Alright dear on three push. One…..two…..three, push!"

Violet screamed as she pushed before falling back on the cot whimpering, "I can't do this."

I nodded, "Yes you can Violet, your stronger then this."

Poppy patted her leg, "Again, now!"

Violet pushed and Poppy exclaimed, "I can see the head, your almost there Violet."

Violet squeezed my hand, "It hurts so much."

Molly smiled, "Your doing so good Violet."

"In three Violet," said Poppy, "One…two…three, now!" Violet pushed again and Poppy had our baby in her hands, it was crying. Poppy smiled, "It's a boy."

Violet fell back on the cot smiling, crying and panting. I kissed her forehead while Poppy cleaned up our son. I sat behind Violet and propped her back up on my front. She took our son and said, "Tobias, Tobias Albus Snape."

I smiled kissing her cheek, "I love the name. It is perfect for him my darling."

I looked up as I heard a throat cleared, "Hello Violet, Snape."

Violet smiled tucking Tobias closer to her chest, "Harry, you did wonderful."

He nodded and looked at me, "Thank you very much sir for everything. I see now that I was wrong about you and I hope that you two are very happy together."

I smiled, "Thank you very much Potter. I thank you for killing Voldermort, otherwise he would of killed Violet and her saving my life would have been in vain."

He nodded smiling softly, "I'll see the two of you around."

Harry then left as Poppy and Molly said they were going to go and check on others. I looked down at Violet and Tobias, she smiled up at me, "I love you Severus."

I kissed her, "I love you too Violet Malfoy." I chuckled at a thought that popped in my head.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Care to share?"

"Yes, I just realized our son is a bastard child," I told her with a smile.

Violet laughed, "We'll have to remedy that won't we?"

I gave her a small kiss, "I love you so much Violet. And I will always protect you and Tobias." She smiled and kissed me once more.

~Nineteen years later~

"Mama come on I want to see Uncle Harry," cried my youngest daughter who was only seven years old.

I laughed, "Alright Cheyenne lets go." I watched her run slightly ahead then looked over at Severus and my fourteen year old Bonnie.

Severus smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him. He kissed the side of my head, "Is Greg with Tobias?"

I nodded, "Yes and they'll be with Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes, "We have to see Potter."

I hit his arm, "Be nice, or I'll fill Cheyenne with chocolate and make sure to be working."

Bonnie laughed looking over at her father and I, as Cheyenne cried out, "Come on Bonnie, hurry up!"

Bonnie began pushing her cart faster, "Alright honey, lets go." Severus and I stood back as the two girls went through the portal first. We then followed them through and I immediately began looking for my two sons.

Severus pointed, "Over there by Potter."

I started over moving away from Severus calling out, "Greg. Tobias!"

Both my sons turned around and met me halfway, both embraced me. "Hey mom," said Tobias giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Get here alright?"

I nodded, "Wonderfully well, you two?"

Greg nodded, "Come one lets go see Harry and everyone."

I laughed the girls and Severus joining us as we headed over to Harry and his family. I embraced everyone and talked before Rose said, "Mum the time."

Hermione looked over, "Damn it five till."

Severus, the kids and I said goodbye and Severus began getting Bonnie's things on the train, Tobias already having Greg's things on. Once they were ready to get on the train I hugged and kissed them both, "Alright both of you be good. No getting into trouble or else."

I smiled at Bonnie, "First Hogsmead trip we'll have lunch the two of us." She smiled and hugged me once more, "Bye mum, dad." Giving Severus a hug as well, "Love you both." Before jumping on the train to find her friends.

Greg looked at Severus, "Dad?"Severus knelt down by him, "Yes Gregory?"

"Will you be proud of me even if I don't get into Slytherin?" asked Greg.

Severus looked Greg in the eye, "Your sister was in Gryffindor, so if you don't get put into Slytherin I will be proud of you no matter what."

Greg smiled and hugged both Severus and I once more before joining Albus on the train. I pulled Cheyenne close to me as we all waved as the train left. Once the train was gone Tobias asked, "Can I take Cheyenne with me to get ice cream?"I looked at him, "Ask your father."

Tobias turned to Severus, "Do you mind dad? Jamie was wanting to see Cheyenne."

Severus nodded, "Alright but if she is hyper she's staying the night with you."

Tobias knelt down to Cheyenne, "Want to see Jamie and get some ice cream."

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah."Tobias smiled, "Say bye to mom and dad then."

I picked her up and kissed her, "Bye sweetheart have a wonderful time."

She kissed my cheek and hugged her father before heading with Tobias. Severus wrapped his arm around my waist and we began walking until we apparated. Once we were home he kissed me, "I love you Violet Marie Snape."

I kissed him, "I love you to Severus."

The End

_A/N 2:_

_Wow, I can't believe its finally done with. Its taken me quite awhile to write this I mean I started right after I saw part 2 of the movie. I really hope you all like it….I mean its sevenish pages long :D. Please R&R and if I get enough say so's I might write a prequel where Violet is growing up and what not. So let me know what you think!_

_Love,_

_Savannah_


End file.
